Deja Vu
by Amanda Izidoro
Summary: Ron/Mione UA - e se eles se separassem de um jeito "inevitável"? Será que vão conseguir provar que nenhum obstáculo pode destruir os sentimentos verdadeiros que carregamos em nossos corações? - Oneshot


**Disclaimer:** todos os personagens do universo Harry Potter pertencem exclusivamente à Tia Rowlling, de quem eu sou fã incondicional! Não ganho nada escrevendo fanfics, a não ser algumas reviews qdo os leitores são generosos e entendem que os comentários alimentam a nossa criatividade :D

**Sinopse: **Há quem diga que quando nascemos, deixamos para trás todas as lembranças de nossas vidas anteriores e de nossa convivência com o plano espiritual. Também dizem que uma morte traumática pode inverter o processo e fazer com que a alma esqueça que não pertence mais o "mundo dos vivos". E se isso acontecer, como fazer para recuperar essas lembranças e poder seguir em frente? Como fazer para compreender a saudade, para entender por quem o coração bate mais forte?

**OBS:** Fic escrita para o I Challenge Rony/Hermione do Grimmauld Place, mestrado pela Betynha! É uma fic UA, baseada nos livros de Harry Potter antes de Relíquias da Morte.

**Beta by:** Mia Galvez

****************

**Deja Vu**

****************

- Valeu a pena?

A pergunta soou muito familiar. Era a mesma pergunta que ele lhe fez quando se encontraram após a guerra. Ele ficou do seu lado o tempo todo, cuidando de seus machucados e conversando. Não, não conversavam. Era apenas um monólogo por parte dele, já que não conseguia responder nada de volta.

Ficou naquela enfermaria por muito tempo. Tanto tempo que não fazia idéia de todas as mudanças que ocorreram depois que a guerra terminou.

Sabia que ele é quem havia se oferecido para lhe servir de enfermeiro e, posteriormente, de cicerone naquele lugar tão diferente. Em nada lembrava um hospital comum. Os pacientes ali estavam calmos, alegres, e todos podiam passear num amplo jardim, iluminado por um agradável sol de primavera.

O que mais incomodava em toda a situação era a presença de rostos familiares. Sabia que já havia visto aquelas pessoas outras vezes, embora não conseguisse se lembrar nem ao menos do nome de nenhuma delas.

Submeteu-se a sessões de terapia do sono. Os curandeiros daquele local diziam que durante o sono, os sonhos poderiam lhe revelar algumas coisas. E assim, com seu companheiro ao lado, foi para a primeira sessão.

O sono profundo, induzido por aromas mágicos, despertou algumas lembranças. Flashes sem sentido, mais ligados a cores do que a fatos. Viu momentos extremamente laranjas, outros muito brancos, lugares cobertos por uma camada cinza. Quando sua visão se deteve num lampejo verde, despertou entre gritos.

Precisou de um tempo para se recuperar. Tais sensações eram normais, ao menos pelas explicações dos curandeiros, e teria que senti-las diversas vezes para poder lidar com suas lembranças. Ao seu lado, o cicerone continuava paciente e prestativo.

Teria sido sempre assim? Aquele rosto, aquela expressão carinhosa faria parte do seu passado?

Uma semana após começar a terapia do sono já conseguia se lembrar de algumas coisas, alguns objetos que costumava usar. Sabia que possuía uma varinha, rolos de pergaminho, vidros de tinta, penas e um malão com um nome pintado na tampa, que no entanto, não conseguia divisar.

- Deve ser o meu nome – pensou em voz alta.

- Posso me sentar? – perguntou o cicerone, já ocupando um lugar sem nem ao menos esperar pela resposta. – Como tem se saído?

- Não sei. Eu já vi algumas coisas que devem ter sido importantes, mas... – interrompeu-se sem saber como continuar.

- Mas o quê? – insistiu o outro.

- Mas eu sinto que tem alguma coisa aqui dentro, no meu peito que precisa sair. E essa demora está me matando.

- Vou ver o que posso fazer por você.

Ele se levantou e saiu com uma pressa pouco comum às pessoas daquele lugar. Talvez soubesse da importância que tais lembranças teriam para sua recuperação. Afinal, as pessoas ali pareciam saber tudo sobre sua vida e chegava a ser cruel que ninguém lhe contasse tudo de uma vez.

Ficou sem encontrar seu cicerone por dias. Chegou a crer que ele fora castigado por tentar interferir num processo médico. E de um modo que não sabia explicar, sentia que não seria a primeira vez que aquela pessoa era castigada por querer ajudar alguém.

Quando se reencontraram, ele trazia um sorriso franco no rosto e um rolo de pergaminho nas mãos, que lhe entregou enquanto dizia, com um ligeiro tom de empolgação na voz:

- Uma autorização! Hoje vou levar você para visitar alguém. Talvez isso acelere um pouco o processo.

Com o peito cheio de esperanças, seguiu o cicerone até o grande portão de ferro dourado e o atravessou, sentindo o quanto as ruas fora do centro de recuperação podiam ser mais frias.

Instantes depois estavam num quarto de outro hospital. Todo branco, com uma única cama no centro, cercada por um biombo. Andavam em silêncio por respeito aos demais doentes que deviam ocupar os quartos vizinhos.

Pararam diante do biombo que cercava a cama. Era mais uma imagem familiar. Não lhe provocava dor. Ao contrário. Sentia-se bem ali, como se já tivesse passado dias agradáveis em camas de hospital.

Lançou ao seu companheiro de viagem um olhar indagador e como resposta só obteve um:

- Vá em frente. Eu espero aqui.

Sem saber o que encontraria do outro lado, deu um passo indeciso em direção á cama. Ali estava um rapaz, aparentemente adormecido. Os braços não apresentavam nenhum sinal de machucado e era impossível dizer o que o mantinha naquela cama.

Andou mais um pouco e atentou para os óculos de aro redondo, apoiados na mesa de cabeceira. Pegou os óculos com cuidado e percebeu que estavam levemente trincados. Uma frase surgiu de repente em suas memórias.

Achando-a ridícula, acabou murmurando para si:

_- Óculos reparus!_

Sentiu as mãos formigarem e percebeu que o objeto não estava mais quebrado. Colocou os óculos no mesmo local e se aproximou ainda mais do doente, sentindo um aperto no peito.

Involuntariamente, duas grossas lágrimas desceram de seus olhos. Afastou a mecha do cabelo do rapaz, que insistia em lhe cobrir os olhos, mas retirou a mão com rapidez quando reparou na cicatriz em forma de raio que ele tinha na testa.

Com a ponta do indicador, desenhou o contorno da marca suavemente, e só então chamou:

- Harry! – a voz embargava enquanto tornava a chamar. – Harry, é você. Você está bem? Está vivo? Pode me ouvir? Sou eu...

Não conseguiu completar a frase. Ainda não se lembrava do próprio nome. Saiu do biombo, em visível desespero.

- Por que eu não consigo? – chorava sem nenhuma vergonha, as lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto enquanto se dirigia a seu acompanhante. – Por que é tão difícil dizer o meu nome? Eu queria que Harry soubesse que eu vim aqui, que não o abandonei e que eu sei que ele vai ficar bem!

Encostou-se à parede em visível desolação. Os soluços lhe faziam chacoalhar os ombros e foi preciso um abraço mais forte do cicerone para que conseguisse se acalmar.

- Harry sabe que você veio. Sabe que não o abandonou, mas se não se controlar, vai ser preciso ir embora e não conseguirei permissão para irmos aos lugares mais importantes.

Engoliu o choro, ainda sentindo o corpo tremer, e encarou seu interlocutor. Ver Harry foi incrível, mas sabia que não era exatamente ali que encontraria as respostas para seus tormentos.

- Vamos nos despedir de Harry. Nosso tempo aqui está se esgotando.

Ambos se aproximaram da cama do rapaz, um de cada lado. Sem combinar nada, cada um deixou os pensamentos fluírem, como se conversassem telepaticamente com o rapaz.

Harry suspirou de maneira confortável na cama e continuou a dormir. O cicerone sorriu ainda mais quando o ouviu ressonar. Deu a volta na cama e murmurou:

- Falta pouco. Mais alguns dias e ele sai do coma. Agora vamos, há muito ainda para ver, mas antes você precisa descansar.

E antes que pudesse entender o que seu companheiro de viagem havia falado, eles já estavam diante do portão dourado e voltavam para seus aposentos.

Durante toda a noite, ficou pensando no que aquela viagem teria significado. Harry era seu melhor amigo, disso se lembrava. Também sabia que o que mantinha o rapaz na cama era o mesmo motivo que lhe mantinha naquele lugar: a guerra que enfrentaram juntos.

Uma guerra contra um bruxo das trevas e seus seguidores. Lembrava-se que fazia parte da oposição, lutando ao lado do amigo, o que significava que assim como ele, também tinha poderes.

- Isso explica os óculos consertados – murmurou para si.

Os dias tornaram a passar arrastados, entremeados com novas sessões de terapia do sono. O clarão verde ainda lhe incomodava, mas já não reagia com gritos e crises de pânico. Apenas ansiava por entender do que se tratava aquilo.

Só quando conseguiu encarar aquela lembrança com serenidade é que teve permissão para uma nova viagem. Não sabia ao certo para onde iriam, mas tinha esperanças de que desta vez, seu coração se aquietasse.

O percurso foi basicamente o mesmo, mas quando deu por si, não estava no hospital onde visitou Harry.

Agora estavam em pé diante da janela de uma casa de arquitetura colonial, as paredes pintadas de branco, as janelas decoradas com cortinas coloridas e um jardim extremamente bem cuidado. Olhavam para dentro da casa, observando seus moradores.

Sentiu o coração apertar sem saber dizer o porquê de tal sensação. A verdade é que o perfume daquele lugar fazia sua alma doer de saudade.

Dentro da casa, uma mulher de cabelos fartos, cacheados e castanhos, descansava numa poltrona de veludo vinho. Segurava um livro aberto, sem dar atenção para o que estava escrito nas páginas.

Visivelmente emocionado, pensou na primeira vez em que avistou aqueles cabelos. Emolduravam um rosto de menina na porta do vagão de um trem. Mas o que sentiu por aquela menina, no dia em que a conheceu, não era o mesmo que sentia vendo-a crescida.

Não se lembrava do nome dela, assim como não se lembrava do seu próprio nome. Só sabia que ela aparecera do nada, procurando alguma coisa, na cabine que ele dividia com Harry. Achou-a arrogante. Presunçosa, até!

Como podia ter saudades de alguém como ela? Virou-se para seu interlocutor e perguntou:

- O que fazemos aqui?

- Você é quem deveria me dizer. Só o trouxe para onde seu coração mandou.

- Impossível! Não é aqui que devíamos estar. Eu preciso encontrar uma pessoa e definitivamente ela não está nesta casa.

O acompanhante o olhou compreensivo e apenas assentiu:

- Se você tem tanta certeza, podemos ir embora.

De volta à casa de recuperação, ele ainda se perguntava o que o teria levado até aquela menina, hoje uma mulher feita, e que havia provocado nele tão antagônicas sensações.

Passou alguns dias agitado com a lembrança da menina que o humilhara diante de seu melhor amigo, o grande Harry Potter, dizendo que seu feitiço era ruim.

_Feitiço_, então definitivamente ele era um bruxo. Sorriu para o espelho, penteando os cabelos Afinal, a visita até a casa daquela "chata" não fora de todo inútil, serviu para lembrar-lhe que era um bruxo. Talvez fosse essa a informação que faltava para seguir adiante. No entanto, ela parecia não ter preenchido aquela sensação de vazio que continuava em seu peito.

Quando, mais tarde, comentou sua descoberta com seu acompanhante, ele apenas perguntou:

- Então, valeu a pena?

Sorriu para ele, achando graça da pergunta repetida tantas vezes desde que chegara ali. Fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça e saiu satisfeito, para um passeio entre as árvores do enorme jardim.

Era sempre primavera naquele lugar. Talvez estivesse vivendo nos trópicos, lembrava-se de alguém lhe dizendo que no meio do mundo todas as terras são quentes e ensolaradas.

Deixou-se deitar na relva macia para sentir a brisa suave e observar uma revoada de borboletas coloridas brincarem entre si. E ali adormeceu.

Acordou com a noite enfeitada de inúmeras estrelas, que desenhavam as mais diferentes constelações iluminando a imensidão do céu. A visão era encantadora e ele não se apressou em voltar para seus aposentos.

Levantou o braço direito e traçou um desenho ligando algumas estrelas.

- Constelação de Lira, dedicada a Hermes – disse para si mesmo, sem se espantar com a lembrança.

Ainda olhou aquela constelação por muito tempo, antes de retornar para o alojamento, onde tomaria seu banho, faria sua refeição da noite e finalmente se prepararia para a viagem do dia seguinte.

Quando o sol tornou a iluminar o céu sempre azul daquele lugar, o jovem ruivo acompanhado de seu cicerone, deixou os portões mais uma vez.

- Concentre-se naquilo que seu coração mais quer – indicou-lhe o acompanhante.

Estavam novamente diante da janela da casa de arquitetura colonial, as mesmas paredes pintadas de branco, as mesmas janelas decoradas com cortinas coloridas e o jardim extremamente bem cuidado.

Sentiu o coração apertar, dividido entre a saudade e a revolta de viver aquela cena novamente.

Dentro da casa, a mesma mulher de cabelos fartos, cacheados e castanhos ainda descansava numa poltrona de veludo vinho. Segurava o mesmo livro aberto sem se preocupar em ler. O olhar estava fixo em um ponto qualquer, perdido num tempo que jamais voltaria.

- Que brincadeira é essa? O que estamos fazendo aqui de novo?

- Infelizmente, não tenho essa resposta para você. Não sou eu quem guia nosso destino, meu rapaz. É o seu coração!

- Não é aqui que meu coração quer estar! Já lhe disse isso, eu não tenho nada a ver com essa mulher.

- Talvez tenha uma dívida de gratidão com ela.

- Dívida? Já paguei minha dívida quando a salvei de um troll no banheiro. Acho que isso basta. Vamos embora, por favor!

Mal concluiu a frase, e já estavam diante dos portões dourados novamente. Ele entrou enfezado, jogando-se no primeiro banco de madeira rústica que encontrou pelo caminho. Apertou a têmpora com a mão e esfregou os olhos para tentar colocar os pensamentos em ordem.

Seu companheiro de viagem já o havia alcançado e agora descansava a seu lado. Esperou que estivesse menos irritado e comentou:

- Você a salvou de um troll? Muito nobre de sua parte. Não creio que seja fácil salvar alguém de quem a gente não goste.

- É, foi idéia do Harry. Ele sempre teve uma estranha tendência a salvar o mundo. – respondeu sem se dar conta de que mais uma vez era a tal garota "chata" que fazia suas lembranças aflorarem. – Nós dois discutimos numa aula de feitiços e ela se trancou no banheiro, ofendida. Quando o Troll invadiu o castelo, nós acabamos nos sentindo culpados por ela correr perigo e fomos atrás dela. Um golpe de sorte, literalmente. Conseguimos derrotar a criatura, ganhamos uns pontinhos e ainda acabamos todos amigos.

- Então, a viagem valeu a pena?

O ruivo se levantou sem responder. Deveria aprender a ignorar aquela pergunta que sempre lhe era feita se não quisesse se irritar.

Andou sem rumo até perceber que havia voltado para o mesmo local de onde avistara a Constelação de Lira na noite anterior. Pensou o quanto aquele lugar poderia fazer tudo parecer repetitivo.

Entretanto, não se importou com aquilo. Sentou-se novamente sobre a relva e esperou a lua despontar, indicando que a noite começava. Encontrou a Constelação e pensou no que ela poderia representar.

Sabia que não era o tipo de pessoa que curtia apreciar as estrelas. Isso era para os românticos e, apesar de não se lembrar de muita coisa de seu passado, podia afirmar que dificilmente o romantismo fez parte de seus dias.

Não precisou entender de estrelas para ajudar Harry a encontrar a Câmara Secreta. Os problemas que encontraram foram bem diferentes e nada tinham a ver com a observação do céu. Mas ele se lembrava de ser movido por uma necessidade de cuidar de alguém. De trazer alguém de volta à vida.

- Ah, é aqui que você se esconde? – despertou-o a voz conhecida de seu cicerone.

O sol já estava alto novamente e ele percebeu que não voltou para o centro de recuperação na noite anterior. Esfregou os olhos para fazê-los se acostumar com a claridade e só depois de alguns minutos é que se pôs de pé.

- Precisa de alguma coisa ou já podemos ir?

- Ir aonde?

- Oras, vamos atrás do seu passado.

O ruivo seguiu seu interlocutor, mesmo sabendo onde aquela viagem o levaria. À mesma rua, à mesma casa, ao mesmo jardim. Invariavelmente!

Porém, ele não se irritou. Apenas olhou com um ar cético, enquanto indagava:

- Estamos num quadro? Ou numa espécie de fotografia? Porque eu não entendo como todos os dias vemos as mesmas coisas.

- Acho que hoje a cena é um pouco diferente – respondeu o outro, esticando o pescoço e apontando em direção à janela.

Sim, a cena havia mudado. A jovem de cabelos cacheados que ele se habituara a chamar de "chata", mesmo sabendo que haviam se tornado amigos depois, não estava sentada na poltrona de sempre.

Estava de pé, abrindo a porta da frente para uma senhora baixinha, gorducha e com os cabelos tão vermelhos quanto um belo pôr-do-sol.

- Mãe? – murmurou o ruivo do lado de fora, uma sensação de angústia lhe preenchendo o peito, quase o impedindo de respirar.

A senhora entrou na casa, dando um efusivo abraço na mulher de cabelos fofos. Trazia no rosto um sorriso cansado e mais rugas do que ele se lembrava.

Ambas sentaram na sala, e só então ele pôde ver a mulher de frente. Um rosto lindo, sem nada daquele ar arrogante de quando tinha apenas 12 anos. Os olhos tinham um brilho maduro e o sorriso era calmo.

- Trago boas notícias, querida! – falou a mãe do rapaz. – Harry acordou! Deixei Gina cuidando dele e vim pessoalmente para lhe contar.

A jovem de cabelos castanhos abraçou a senhora ruiva mais uma vez. Chorava, totalmente comovida com a notícia, sem saber que do lado de fora outra pessoa também chorava.

- Queria ter sido eu a dar essa notícia a ela – murmurou o ruivo.

Do lado de dentro, a mãe do rapaz preparava um chá para que a moça se acalmasse. Dizia-lhe que não era bom se emocionar demais, que poderia fazer mal, e dava outras inúmeras recomendações.

- Gostaria de ir embora?

- Não! Eu só gostaria de ir até lá falar com a minha mãe.

- Isso não vai ser possível, meu rapaz. Pelo menos por enquanto – respondeu o cicerone, entristecido.

As duas mulheres ficaram conversando durante quase toda a manhã. E o ruivo se deixou ficar ali, apenas observando. Ouvia uma parte ou outra da conversa, embora nada do que falassem servisse para lhe devolver qualquer lembrança a mais.

Quando a mãe do rapaz se despediu, a moça dentro da casa encostou-se à janela, fitando o horizonte. Ele saiu apressado da frente do vidro, com medo de como ela poderia reagir ao ver duas pessoas paradas em seu jardim.

Mas ela não esboçou qualquer sinal de ter notado a presença deles, mesmo com seu companheiro parado, apoiado a cerca de maneira displicente, sem se incomodar se estava sendo ou não visto. Ela deveria estar pensando em Harry. E em Gina.

Gina, sua irmã caçula. Disso ele se lembrava bem! A moça ali encostada na janela costumava dormir no quarto de sua irmã durante as férias. E as duas eram grandes amigas.

Ela continuava linda, mesmo com aquele ar melancólico. Como alguém tão chata podia ser tão linda?

- Temos que ir.

- Já? – perguntou, admirado com a própria pergunta.

Onde havia ido parar toda a recusa de estar naquele lugar? Na casa daquela que uma vez, há muito tempo, o fez passar por um bobo incompetente que não conseguia sequer mudar a cor dos pêlos de um rato?

- Nós voltaremos outro dia. Não se preocupe, sinto que você ainda tem muito que aprender aqui.

Lançou um último olhar à moça na janela e seguiu para a casa de recuperação. Não via a hora de se refugiar com suas estrelas e contar a elas tudo o que viveu naquele dia.

Após a visita em que avistou sua mãe, sentiu que os dias passavam ainda mais lentos. Ansiava por voltar ao jardim daquela moça. Mais que isso, ansiava pelo momento de ver novamente o rosto dela.

Era disso que tanto sentia falta, da presença dela ao seu lado. Do cheiro de perfume e pergaminho que vinha dela quando passavam horas e horas juntos, estudando, conversando, ou simplesmente não fazendo nada.

Mas precisou agüentar penosas quatro semanas para poder revê-la. E quando o fez, notou que ela estava mudada. Continuava linda, mas parecia iluminada. O olhar estava ainda mais sereno e a calma com que andava pela casa era bem diferente da urgência com que fazia tudo quando eram adolescentes.

- Venha! – chamou seu companheiro, puxando-o para longe da janela. – Não se esqueça do combinado: você não pode deixar que ela o veja, está bem?

- Eu sei! Você já me falou isso mais de mil vezes! – protestou, incomodado.

Ele voltou para a janela, mas os cabelos cacheados não mais estavam na cadeira. Hermione havia se levantado e agora arrumava uma xícara de chá na cozinha. Ele deu a volta na casa e ficou mais uma vez observando cada um dos gestos que ele tanto conhecia.

- Boas lembranças?

- Todas as lembranças com ela são boas – respondeu, convicto.

Um barulho dentro da casa chamou sua atenção. A moça mais uma vez saía das suas vistas. Pela direção que tomou iria para o segundo andar da casa. Apagou as luzes, deixando que apenas a lareira da sala desse um tom alaranjado ao ambiente.

- Quer entrar?

- Posso mesmo? – perguntou, emocionado.

- Pode, desde que não deixe vestígios da sua estada.

Ambos entraram na sala agradavelmente aquecida. A luz laranja do fogo incidia sobre os móveis de madeira, estofados de vermelho ou marrom. Lembravam muito a decoração da Toca e o jovem se sentiu em casa, pela primeira vez, depois de muitos e muitos anos.

Aproximou-se da enorme estante de livros que cobria toda a parede da sala. Estavam em ordem alfabética, protegidos com um feitiço anti-traças, poeira ou deterioração de qualquer tipo.

O único exemplar que estava fora do lugar era um antigo "Monte sua Biblioteca Mágica", com todas as dicas para deixar os livros bem arrumados e com uma lista dos principais títulos que não poderiam faltar em nenhuma biblioteca. O mesmo livro que ela estivera segurando em todas as vezes que a viu, sentada na poltrona.

Ele apanhou o livro, ignorando um olhar de desaprovação de seu companheiro. Folheou as páginas e só quando atentou para o índice é que se lembrou de que foi ele quem deu o livro de presente para a garota.

A dedicatória simples e sem nenhum romantismo, típica de um rapaz que há pouco tempo havia assumido que estava apaixonado pela melhor amiga:

_Com amor, Rony_

- Rony... Ronald. Ronald Weasley! Sou eu. Esse é o meu nome – disse, emocionado, mostrando ao cicerone seu nome escrito na dedicatória do livro.

Não teve muito tempo para comemorar. Os degraus de madeira começaram a ranger, indicando que a dona da casa estava descendo. O companheiro de viagem o agarrou pelos braços e sumiu com ele da casa.

- Eu preciso voltar lá - disse tentando se desvencilhar dos braços fortes daquele senhor que o acompanhava em tudo.

- Esse não é o melhor momento, Ronald!

O rapaz parou admirado em ouvir o próprio nome na boca de outra pessoa. Sua visão começou a embaçar e quando voltou a ficar em foco, sentiu-se estranhamente estúpido. O homem parado a sua frente tinha o dom de fazê-lo ver a razão. Sempre fora assim.

Ele o encarava. Os cabelos brancos, a barba longa, também grisalha, os óculos de meia lua apoiados sobre o nariz torto. Tudo lhe pareceu mais familiar que antes e ele só conseguiu dizer:

- Dumbledore.

- É, você costumava me chamar assim – respondeu o ex-diretor com o mesmo tom de voz ameno que usava em Hogwarts.

Rony abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu. Deu as costas ao amigo de longa data e saiu sem rumo. Primeiro andou por todo o jardim da casa de recuperação. Logo, só andar era insuficiente e ele correu. Correu até sentir os músculos arderem, até perder o fôlego.

Correu para longe de tudo e de todos. E quando se viu sozinho, jogou-se de qualquer jeito ao chão enquanto cada parte de seu ser gritava em desespero.

Quando os óculos de meia lua reapareceram diante dele, muitas imagens também se fizeram visíveis. Uma fênix linda voando sobre a Floresta Proibida, vários sereianos saindo do Lago Negro e cantando, flechas cortando o ar enquanto um altar de mármore branco desaparecia entre as chamas.

_- O túmulo de Dumbledore –_ pensou, desolado.

Lembrou-se do quanto aquele dia foi dividido para ele. A morte do diretor o entristecia, mas ter a amiga ali, apoiada em seu peito, dava-lhe uma sensação de plenitude. Nunca se sentira tão completo até aquele momento. Nunca se sentira tão feliz.

Dumbledore morreu antes da guerra começar e, pelo que conseguiu se lembrar, ele não virou um fantasma. E era essa a idéia que mais o atormentava. Se Dumbledore não estava mais vivo e, no entanto, o via como se estivesse, só poderia significar que ele, Rony, também não estava.

Ainda ficou ali, sentado no meio do nada, chorando e tentando convencer a si mesmo do que havia lhe acontecido. E só teve coragem de voltar até onde o diretor o esperava quando o dia voltava a amanhecer.

Durante aquele tempo, tomou uma decisão. E a comunicaria ao diretor assim que o encontrasse.

Dumbledore estava no mesmo lugar em que o deixara antes de sair correndo. Não dava nenhum significado oculto ao olhar puro e plácido que lançou ao jovem ruivo. Esperou apenas que ele se aproximasse e, quando o notou bem perto, convidou-o para um passeio.

- Não, obrigado! Nada mais de passeios, professor.

- Pensava em andar aqui mesmo pelo jardim, Sr Weasley. Mas já que tocou no assunto, por que tomou essa decisão?

- Porque essas viagens não vão mudar nada. Eu vou continuar aqui e as pessoas que eu amo vão continuar lá. E lembrar dos nomes e dos momentos que passamos juntos não vai me ajudar a superar a saudade e o vazio que eu sinto aqui dentro.

Dumbledore colocou a mão direita, a mesma que estivera machucada antes de sua morte, sobre o ombro do rapaz, encarando-o com aqueles enormes olhos azuis.

- Rony, essa é uma decisão que não cabe a você tomar.

- Claro que cabe a mim. É a minha vida, são as minhas lembranças e...

- E elas são parte de você – interrompeu Dumbledore de maneira delicada. – Se as deixar para trás, vai se sentir cada vez mais incompleto, até que irá perder toda a sua identidade.

- Eu não me importo – retrucou, embora a voz estivesse perdendo a firmeza.

- Importa sim, dá para ver no seu olhar. Rony, eles também vão fazer essa viagem e como será que vão reagir quando chegarem aqui e perceberem que você os esqueceu? Meu rapaz, esquecimento e remorso são duas bagagens que você não pode levar nessa vida.

- Eu tenho medo de lembrar o resto, professor Dumbledore.

- Garanto a você que ainda tem muita lembrança bonita na sua vida, Rony – respondeu, comovido. – Agora venha, você precisa descansar.

Com a ajuda dos curandeiros, Dumbledore conseguiu fazer Rony adormecer, e o manteve assim durante alguns dias. Não podiam arriscar outra crise nervosa e colocar em risco a total recuperação do rapaz.

Ele estava entre os pacientes há quase cinco anos. Já havia passado da hora de ir para um plano mais elevado. Para isso, era fundamental recobrar a memória.

Quando finalmente acordou, uma semana após a descoberta mais dolorosa que havia feito, Dumbledore já o esperava.

- Mais calmo?

- Bastante. Desculpe se fui estúpido em algum momento.

- Não precisa se desculpar. Também reagi mal quando percebi o que havia acontecido, embora a perspectiva da morte nunca tenha me assustado de verdade. Há uma grande mudança em jogo quando chega a nossa hora. Mas agora eu me sinto responsável pelo seu futuro. Está mesmo pronto para continuar?

Rony balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. E mal atravessaram os portões dourados, já avistaram a casa colonial. O rapaz foi até a janela, esperando observar a mulher de cabelos castanhos.

Ela não estava em sua poltrona. E o livro que antes ela segurava, agora repousava sobre a mesa de centro. Não perguntou nada para Dumbledore e atravessou a parede da casa, procurando pela mulher.

Dumbledore não entrou atrás dele. Confiava nas pessoas, e mesmo a traição de Snape não lhe fez mudar. Esperava agora que Rony soubesse honrar essa confiança.

Dentro da casa, o rapaz se identificava com cada pequeno detalhe. A almofada de Bichento, o meio-amasso que a mulher criava desde adolescente, o malão de Hogwarts, com o nome dela já meio apagado, e que agora servia de cama para uma velha elfa adormecida entre muitas cobertas coloridas.

- Do jeito que ela sempre falou que seria – disse para si mesmo.

Alcançou as escadas e subiu lentamente os degraus atentando para as fotografias que decoravam a parede, umas bruxas, outras trouxas. Mas ali não havia nada que pudesse lhe trazer lembranças, apesar de se reconhecer em algumas daquelas imagens.

Nada no andar superior trazia qualquer referência do passado. Um quarto de casal, que ele tinha certeza de não ter ocupado, um outro quarto ainda inacabado, pintado de amarelo claro, e um banheiro impecavelmente limpo.

Voltou para o primeiro andar e um barulho de chave rodando na porta chamou sua atenção. Procurou se esconder antes de se dar conta de que, em seu estado atual, ninguém poderia vê-lo.

De qualquer modo, decidiu sair do caminho e se encostou à estante de livros, enquanto observava a mulher passar carregando pesadas sacolas de compras, que foram depositadas sobre a mesa da cozinha.

Ela retirou a capa, pendurando-a no cabideiro da sala, e sentou com alguma dificuldade em sua poltrona preferida. A barriga, de quase sete meses de gravidez, começava a pesar e ela se cansava facilmente.

Rony se aproximou, cauteloso. Ajoelhou-se ao lado da mulher que lhe provocava tantos sentimentos incomparáveis. Esticou a mão na direção da barriga e tocou-lhe de leve. A mulher teve um sobressalto e ele se afastou rapidamente.

Ela passou a mão no mesmo local que ele havia encostado antes e sorriu, murmurando para si mesma:

- Acho que vai chegar o dia de você sair daí e eu ainda não terei me acostumado com seus chutes!

Apoiou-se no braço da poltrona e levantou com a mesma dificuldade com que se sentou momentos antes.

- Isso merece uma comemoração! – disse enquanto ia até a cozinha preparar um chá. – Você sempre vai ser motivo de comemoração.

Rony riu. Então o susto dela foi com um chute do bebê. Fleur também se assustava com isso, lembrou-se emocionado.

Fleur era casada com seu irmão Gui. E engravidou durante a guerra, passando muita aflição sem saber se Gui voltaria para casa cada vez que saía para realizar alguma missão.

Elise, sua sobrinha, nasceu forte, rosada, e Gui parecia tão criança quanto ela. Chorava comovido com a pequena em seus braços. E ali, na maternidade do St. Mungus, abraçado a mulher de cabelos castanhos, ele fez planos para o futuro. Planos que envolviam crianças, uma casa colonial de dois andares e almoços de domingo na Toca.

Foi até a cozinha, onde a mulher se sentara com a xícara de chá nas mãos. Mexia o líquido com uma colher pequena, sem atentar para o que realmente estava fazendo, ainda sorrindo com o chute do bebê.

Ela retirou a colher do chá e levou a xícara aos lábios. Rony olhou o talher de prata depositado sobre o pires. Era uma colher de chá.

_- Colher de chá!?_ – pensou dando um passo para trás.

"Se não tivesse a amplitude emocional de uma colher de chá..." – ouvia ela dizendo para ele. Falavam do relacionamento de Harry e Cho Chang, uma garota de olhos puxados pela qual Harry se encantou antes de namorar Gina. Invariavelmente, ela tinha o dom de lhe fazer parecer um tolo.

Foi assim durante o Baile de Inverno, quando entrou toda produzida ao lado de Vitor Krum. Foi assim quando ele jogou particularmente bem um jogo de quadribol na escola. Foi assim quando ela o viu com Lilá. E nem mesmo quando ele quase morreu envenenado ela parou de implicar com ele.

E mesmo assim, a única coisa que ele sempre quis foi ficar ao lado dela. E foi com uma colher de chá, com aquela colher de chá que ele se declarou para ela.

Comprou a colher de prata numa das idas até o Beco Diagonal. Durante a festa de casamento de Gui, aproveitou um momento em que todos dançavam e apenas eles permaneciam na mesa, tirou a colher do bolso, entregou para a moça e perguntou:

- O meu coração cabe nessa colher. Se você não se importar com o fato dele ser tão pequeno, ele é seu.

Ela sorriu da forma mais bonita que ele já tinha visto e apenas respondeu:

- Não vou pegar seu coração para mim. Não é justo! Façamos uma troca: eu fico com o seu se você aceitar cuidar do meu.

Eles escaparam dos amigos na festa e foram para o campo, atrás da Toca, observar as estrelas. Mas o céu estava coberto por grossas nuvens que ameaçavam cair numa chuva pesada a qualquer momento. Eles não se importaram. Deitaram na relva e ela apontava para onde cada uma das constelações que aprendera nas aulas de Astronomia deveria estar, encoberta pelo céu nublado.

- Aquela ali é Lira. A constelação dedicada a Hermes. A minha constelação – brincou, enquanto explicava que seu nome era uma variação do deus da mitologia grega.

- Eu não tenho uma constelação – respondeu, tentando parecer desapontado. – Mas tenho uma foto bem acabada do meu tio Ronald. Ele deve ser tão velho quanto essas estrelas.

Eles ainda riram muito quando a chuva chegou. Os pingos grossos e gelados machucavam a pele e eles correram, procurando um lugar para se abrigarem até a tempestade passar.

Estavam quase alcançando uma árvore quando ele estancou. Segurou o pulso da moça e a puxou, virando-a de frente para si. Hesitou um segundo, mas a alegria estampada no rosto dela foi mais que um convite para um beijo. O primeiro beijo, com o qual mais tarde ela zombaria da cunhada, dizendo ter sido bem mais romântico que aquele no meio do Salão Comunal.

Estar com ela era bem diferente de ficar com Lilá Brown, sua primeira namorada. Não havia nenhuma "paixão hormonal" entre eles. Era só amor. Amavam-se todos os dias, mesmo que não se vissem. Amavam-se em cada gesto e em cada pensamento.

Passaram meses viajando ao lado de Harry, caçando pedaços de alma presos em objetos mágicos. Enfrentaram todos os tipos de desafios e problemas, mas ele sentia que enquanto ela estivesse ali, ao seu lado, seria capaz de tudo.

A guerra estourou e o campo de batalha não foi outro senão o vilarejo de Hogsmeade. Muitos bruxos tomaram partido, apoiando o Lorde das Trevas ou a Ordem da Fênix, que saíra do anonimato para assumir a oposição às crueldades dos comensais da morte.

Eles deveriam seguir para Hogsmeade junto com os outros. Faziam parte da guarda de Harry, o único que sabiam ser capaz de destruir Voldemort de uma vez. Esconderam-se no número 12 do Largo Grimmauld. E despediram-se ali, na sala aquecida pela lareira.

Não havia mais ninguém na casa além deles e de Harry, que havia se trancado no quarto para tentar controlar os nervos, muito abalados nos últimos dias.

A primeira vez de ambos. Ela tremia, emocionada, enquanto se despia. Ele passeava as palmas das mãos por cada parte do corpo da namorada. Os olhos fechados para sentir tudo com mais intensidade.

Um beijo molhado, apaixonado, quente. Um abraço febril e um momento que ele jurara que não esqueceria. Como pôde deixar que justo essa lembrança se perdesse em sua mente?

Quando se abraçaram, mais calmos, ele sussurrou ainda mais apaixonado:

- Você faz parte de mim agora! Isso não foi uma despedida, foi um casamento.

Ela sorriu de volta e o beijou ternamente. Olhou para as mãos entrelaçadas e perguntou, em gracejo:

- Então agora eu sou uma legítima Srª Weasley?

- Com todas as honras. Só me lembre de lhe comprar um relógio igual ao da minha mãe quando a guerra acabar.

Antes de amanhecer, eles deixaram a segurança do Largo Grimmauld e foram para a guerra. Lutaram como verdadeiros heróis. Derrotaram comensais, lobisomens, vampiros e dementadores.

No meio da batalha, ele percebeu que ela estava encurralada. Era sem dúvida a bruxa mais brilhante do mundo e, quando o exército inimigo percebeu isso, resolveu que teriam mais sucesso se a eliminassem.

Aos poucos, cinco comensais foram empurrando a jovem para um beco sem saída e sem saber o que fazer para ajudar, ele seguiu o grupo. Sua namorada já havia desarmado quatro deles, mas a última, Bellatrix Lestrange, não era tão fácil de ser derrotada.

Se tivesse tempo, sabia que ela preferiria torturar a garota até deixá-la completamente louca. Mas o momento era crucial e Bellatrix ergueu a varinha e começou a conjurar a Maldição da Morte.

- Hermione! – berrou enquanto se jogava na frente da namorada, absorvendo todo o clarão verde que saía da varinha de Bellatrix.

Rony não viu o reforço chegar, atraído pelo seu grito. Não viu Hermione cortar Bellatrix ao meio conjurando um Sectumsempra com ódio, antes de se jogar sobre ele, chorando desconsolada. Não viu Harry vencer a guerra e acabar seriamente ferido, ficando cinco anos em coma no St. Mungus.

Apesar da dor que sentiu ao lembrar aquele momento, Rony se sentiu aliviado. Finalmente havia lembrado o nome dela. E ali, parado na cozinha da casa de Hermione, ele sentia o que provocava tanta saudade. Era a presença dela aconchegada em seu peito, como ela ficou tantas vezes, como ela dizia que ali era o seu lugar desde sempre, colada a ele.

E agora ela estava ali e ele não podia tocá-la. Aproximou-se mais uma vez para se despedir. Sua memória se recuperou e ele sabia que isso significava a evolução pela qual ele vinha esperando. Tentou passar a mão pelos cabelos fofos e perfumados que ele tanto amava, mas sua condição atual impedia que ele a tocasse.

- Hermione, se eu pudesse... Só mais uma vez... – falou para si mesmo.

A jovem mulher sentada à mesa da cozinha olhou para os lados. Teve a impressão de ouvir seu nome. De ouvir _a voz dele_ chamando seu nome.

- Estou delirando, mais uma vez! – disse a moça com um suspiro.

Tornou a mexer o chá distraída e levantou a colher para depositar no pires. Olhou o talher que guardava com tanto carinho e soltou-o, assustada. Pensou ter visto o rosto de Rony refletido na prata. Riu da própria imaginação e pegou a colher de volta. Mas a imagem de Rony atrás de si continuava a refletir na colher e ela levantou da cadeira mais rápido do que pensou conseguir.

Apesar de não conseguir vê-lo, esticou a mão na direção de onde ele deveria estar, permanecendo incrédula diante da própria atitude.

_- Feche os olhos_ – ouviu a voz dele dentro de seu coração.

Obedeceu sem questionar. Apesar da leve tontura que sentiu, logo divisou entre a escuridão provocada por suas pálpebras, um clarão incomum.

_- Rony_ – pensou, emocionada. – _Você veio me ver_?

_- Eu sempre vejo você, Hermione. Eu carrego seu coração dentro de mim, esqueceu? Não tem como nos separar._

Do lado de fora da casa, Dumbledore sentia o quanto aquele momento era especial. E desejou com força que aquele jovem casal tivesse mais uma chance.

O pedido do velho bruxo foi atendido pelas forças superiores e logo uma luz muito forte iluminou a casa colonial e ofuscou a visão de Hermione. Quando ela finalmente se acostumou com a luminosidade, Rony estava de pé, parado a sua frente.

Ela riu, com os olhos marejados, vendo que ele estava bem. Os cabelos vermelhos cortados de um jeito displicente, um traje de pano cru e sapatos leves.

_- Você está lindo! Não está de marrom._

_- Eu só queria lhe dizer o quanto você ficou ainda mais maravilhosa com essa barriga e realizando todos os sonhos que foram nossos._

_- Não é justo que eu não os realize com você._

Ele esticou a mão, tocando de leve o rosto dela.

_- Então, os realize por mim. Aproveite cada momento por nós dois._

Hermione levantou o braço e pegou a mão com que ele lhe acariciava o rosto.

_- Amo você!_

_- Também amo você, Srª Weasley. Vou amar sempre e mais um pouco depois disso._

A luz foi sumindo, a imagem de Rony se esvaindo e Hermione estava novamente em sua cozinha, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

_- Rony?_ – chamou, esperançosa.

Não obteve resposta. O rapaz já estava ao lado de Dumbledore, rumo ao centro de recuperação, onde arrumaria suas coisas para seguir em frente.

Sentada na poltrona de veludo vinho, Hermione acariciava a barriga, enquanto fitava o horizonte.

- Sempre e mais um pouco depois disso – repetiu para si mesma.

Rony e Dumbledore alcançaram o grande portão dourado que dava passagem para o Centro de Recuperação. O rapaz já ia entrar quando Dumbledore o segurou pelo ombro e fez a mesma pergunta de sempre:

- Valeu a pena?

O jovem bruxo sorriu. Agora sim entendia o que Dumbledore queria saber: se valeu a pena morrer por ela. E ele se sentia capaz de responder com toda convicção:

- Eu não faria diferente se tivesse outra chance. Valeu a pena, assim como cada segundo vivido ao lado dela. Só a imagem daquele sorriso, daquela barriga linda de grávida, dos sonhos dela todos realizados fazem qualquer sacrifício valer a pena!

Dumbledore olhou satisfeito para seu amigo. Abraçou-lhe e o conduziu para dentro do Centro de Recuperação. Ronald havia amadurecido o suficiente para seguir seu caminho. E, sem falsa modéstia, ele se sentia responsável por mais essa conquista.

Rony ainda ficou no centro de recuperação por mais quatro meses. Mas a sensação de tempo naquele lugar era imperceptível.

Sua visível recuperação e o modo como aprendia rápido todas as lições da nova vida que teria no outro núcleo eram premiadas com permissões para visitar os familiares. Diversas vezes pôde ver os pais, os irmãos, a sobrinha e acompanhar a melhora de Harry.

Ficou satisfeito ao saber que sua mãe cedera seu quarto para ele até que se recuperasse. Isso significava que Harry e Gina teriam uma chance para ficarem juntos.

Seu maior prêmio foi ver o nascimento do filho de Hermione. Ronald, como ele. O marido dela não se importou que ela batizasse o filho com o nome do ex-namorado. Erick conhecia a mulher, sabia o que ela sentia por Rony e o que sentia por ele. Entendia a diferença entre cada um desses sentimentos e a respeitava por isso. Ele também perdera alguém na guerra e ambos uniram suas solidões, num relacionamento terno e estável.

- Ele é um grande bruxo – comentou Dumbledore.

- Eu sei. – disse Rony – Ele cuida dela como eu teria cuidado.

Quando o dia de partir para o núcleo Luz Maior chegou, Dumbledore bateu à porta de seu alojamento. Entrou sem cerimônia e estendeu-lhe três rosas.

- O que é isso? Uma declaração de amor? – perguntou, rindo.

- Até poderia ser. Sabe bem que eu o amo como se ama um neto. Mas essas rosas são lembranças.

Rony encarou-o com uma curiosidade saudável. A vida naquele lugar revelava novas surpresas a cada dia.

- Como assim? Lembranças minhas?

- Não. Essas são diferentes. Esta rosa – disse enquanto entregava a flor branca – é uma lembrança de sua mãe. Ela deseja que esteja em paz.

Ele pegou a rosa, sentiu seu perfume e depositou-a com cuidado sobre a bagagem, já antevendo de quem poderiam ser as outras duas.

- Esta rosa amarela é de Harry. Ele sabe que você o visitou quando esteve no St. Mungus. Espera que você esteja bem e que um dia vocês se encontrem, para matar um pouco da saudade do único irmão que ele teve.

Rony segurou a rosa com mais força, o coração batendo descompassado pela saudade que sentia do amigo. Fizera novas amizades no Núcleo de Recuperação, mas nenhuma delas poderia se igualar ao que viveu com Harry.

A última rosa tinha pétalas vermelhas e Dumbledore entregou-a dizendo:

- Quer tentar ler o que esta carrega?

Ele tocou as pétalas, sentiu o perfume e falou, comovido:

- Esta lembrança é da Hermione. E ela diz _sempre e mais um pouco depois disso!_

* * *

Amores, esta fic é uma das minhas preferidas! Adoro escrever angst e logo vcs vão perceber isso...rs... Espero que tenham se emocionado e, se isso mesmo aconteceu, que tal me emocionar com algumas reviews????


End file.
